


No Pity To Be Seen

by BitZombie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is a transparent dad, Gen, secrets don't help anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitZombie/pseuds/BitZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been long enough. It's time Corvo explained himself and his treatment of the late Empress' assassin.</p>
<p>Emily is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pity To Be Seen

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that? Because it sounded suspiciously like you just said you had my _mothers murderer_ at the end of your blade and you let him  _go._ ” Emily’s face is twisted in confusion, the anger slow in coming from the shock of her father’s words.

“I did.” Corvo makes no move to apologize, or even react to the alarming shade of red that passes over the young Empress’s face. He waits, stiff-backed and formal as she paces her study as though to distract herself from shouting. Fine-boned hands clench into fists and relax erratically, and he half admires her practice at keeping a calm facade despite her emotions. She’s not there yet, but it’s a long way from the emotional child she used to be. 

Minutes pass and she slows her movements, coming to stand in front of her chair before sitting down stiffly, unreleased anger simmering in her eyes. He waits for her to speak, to allow him to explain. The words that come out are curt and overly formal, and Corvo hopes he made the right choice, waiting to tell her.

“Well, you must have a had a reason, so please, explain it to me.”

He wastes no time, and the first words out of his mouth shock Emily.

“There are worse things than dying, Emily. Regret and remorse are just as effective as poison, in some cases.” He waits for her to comment, and when none is forthcoming, continues.

“I had to go through Daud’s base of operations to leave, this you know already. But before I found him, I heard him. recording an audiograph on Burrows’… _fall from grace_. ‘I’d give back all the coin if I could. No one should have to kill an Empress.’ Regret. He regrets your mothers death.”

Emily looks like she’s about to interject, the dissappointment written on her face clear as day, but Corvo doesn’t let her.

“Now before you tell me that’s no reason to spare him, let me continue.

Did I ever tell you that he knew I was coming? He didn’t know the date, or the nature of my arrival, no, but he knew that at some point I would find him, to make him answer for Jessamine’s death. He  _wanted_   me to.” There’s a small, sickly grin on Corvo’s lips, and Emily is reminded of the many nobles who have disappeared from court since his appointment to Royal Spymaster. She waits and listens quietly, her rage forgotten for the moment in the wake of this new information.

“He wanted the fight, was expecting me to kill him as an answer to the hell he started, the city he’d helped push into chaos for coin. So, I decided not to. I fought him, yes, but I never finished it. I left him bleeding outside his own office for his Whalers to find. He won’t find me a willing participant in his atonement. 

As far as I’m concerned, death would be a blessing for Daud, whether he admits to it or not. I would rather see him live out the rest of his days constantly hounded by his regret, and there is nowhere he can go where he won’t be reminded of it.”

Corvo leans back, his story mostly finished, and looks at Emily warily. She would be right to be angry, but Corvo is certain life for the Empress’ Murderer is vastly more painful than death.

“I know you would rather I had killed him, and there are days where I would agree with you, but on the whole, I feel it’s much worse to have to live with the guilt of your actions than die as an escape from them.”

Emily seems… mollified by his explanation. Perhaps not entirely satisfied with it, but she no longer looks like she’s about to try her hand at murder.

“That… I don’t really agree with you, but I see your point.”

“That’s all I wanted. I’m sorry I waited to tell you but-”

“You wanted to be certain I would listen, is that it?” The words would be cutting, but there’s a brittle grin on Emily’s face as she speaks them. Corvo’s smile does not touch his lips, but it’s clear enough in his eyes, and he is relieved she is willing to forgive him this small secret of his.

“More or less, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because frankly I found the idea that Corvo would try to hide his actions or the reasoning behind them sort of counterintuitive. Secrets killed Jessamine and brought the Empire to the brink of collapse, after all.
> 
> I am incredibly new to this, but constructive criticism is appreciated. I also post my works and headcanons @ blackwatchbound on tumblr.


End file.
